1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine capable of executing two-in-one mode copying operation with the use of automatic document feeder
2. Description of the Related Arts
A copying machine with ADF functioning to set document sheets on predetermined positions of the glass platen and then discharge those document sheets therefrom after scanning for copying. Further, a copying machine with an additional function to carry out "two-in-one mode" to the above copying machine is also devised.
Hereinafter, "two-in-one mode" should be construed as a function mode of that a copying machine with ADF feeds and sets two document sheets side by side on the glass platen and form two images of these documents on a surface of a copy paper with single scanning process.
In known such copying machines, as shown in FIG. 1, documents are stored on a document tray 405 with the document surface to be copied facing down. Thus makes the document being piled up each other so that the first page of documents locates on the bottom position and the final page of documents locates on the top position of the stored documents.
In the copying operation, the documents will be fed from the top sheet of the documents stored on the document tray 405 to the bottom sheet, that is the last page of the document is fed into the copying machine first and the first page of document is fed last. Here, such a copying machine which is instructed to execute "two-in-one" copying operation of the document having odd number sheets on the document tray 405 is studied.
As shown in FIGS. 15 and 17B, the conventional copying machines set the final sheet of document (page: 1, the sheet to be fed in the odd number order) on the right half area adjacent document scale S of document loading area of platen. Therefore, the image of final sheet of document is obtained on the left half area of copy paper as shown in FIGS. 17C and 17D. It is noted that shaded area shown in FIGS. 17C and 17D represent filing margins.
It is also noted that the document scale S is the position on which document sheets fed in even numbered order except the final sheet of document are stopped as shown in FIG. 17A.
To make copied papers obtained in the above mentioned ways be bound into a book, each of copied papers is folded at a center as to coincide its four corners each other so that the copied image is exposed having two filing margins on both sides on which the copied paper is bound.
In this case, a blank page without any image interrupt between page 1 and page 2 when copied papers are bound to a book as shown in FIG. 17C and 17B.
If the page 1 is a so called front page and the substance of document just starts from page 2, such a blank page makes no problem. In other words, such a copying manner as setting the final sheet of document beside the document scale S on the platen and having a blank page between page 1 and page 2 as shown in FIGS. 17C and 17B is preferable.
However, in case that some documents develop the substance from the first page, it is more preferable to set the final sheet of document on the left half area of the platen away from document scale S so as to form the document image on the right half area of copy paper.
Further, in case that copied papers are bound only at the left side, it is preferable to form the image of final sheet of document on the right half area of copy paper as shown in FIGS. 18C and 18D for the sake of recognition.
In consideration of the above studied cases, this invention provides a copying machine by which a user can select the position of copied image of page 1 (the sheet of document finally fed to copying machine) to user's own decision.